fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie
Category:Princesses The Aristocats Marie is first seen at the beginning, riding in the carriage with Madame Bonfamille, along with her mother and brothers. At home, she excitedly tries to be the first one in the door and ends up stuck in the cat door alongside her two brothers. Marie insists she should be first because she is a lady. She ends up fighting with Berlioz and Toulouse until Duchess scolds them and asks the three kittens to begin their lessons. While Toulouse practices his painting, Marie and Berlioz have a music lesson. Berlioz plays the piano while Marie sings (though the former does some of the singing, too, as do their mother, and a painted-pawed Toulouse, who also pushes on the keys). At the beginning, Marie attempts to tattle on Berlioz after he strikes the keys in such a way that her tail gets caught. After the lesson, Edgar, the butler, brings them milk for dinner. He claims that it was prepared a special way, and it is in a way; the milk is laced with sleeping pills. The pills do their jobs and the cats are kidnapped by Edgar in their sleep and dropped off into the countryside. Unknown to the cats, they had been chosen to inherit Madame Bonfamille's fortune upon her death. Edgar had kidnapped them so that he could inherit instead, as otherwise, he would not inherit until the cats had all died, which he thought would take years. Marie and company awaken near a bridge, and after spending the night in the rain, are approached by Thomas O'Malley, an alley cat. Though he initially offers to help Duchess as he is enamored by her, she soon discovers that Duchess has children, after Marie appears and asks if his poetic description of Duchess applies to her as well. Once over his shock, he helps them into a milk truck bound to Paris. He sends them on their way, but rescues Marie after she falls from the truck. Deciding to go along with them, O'Malley uncovers some milk for Marie and the other kittens to drink. Eventually, the driver notices the cats, and runs them out of the truck. O'Malley decides to lead them to Paris on foot. On the way, they cross a railway bridge. The cats are forced to hide from an oncoming train, but Marie falls into the river beneath. O'Malley saves her a second time. There are three possible reasons why Marie fell off the bridge: her claws were not strong enough, she accidentally missed, and it was a dumb idea for Toulouse to make her the caboose while playing train on the bridge. One of the books for the film says that she was too frightened to hold on. After returning to Paris, Marie and the others spend the night at Scat Cat's pad. Like her siblings, she is impressed by the alley cats. The next day, Marie returns home with her mother and brothers, and says goodbye to O'Malley. When they find that the cat door is locked, Marie comes up with the idea of meowing to get Edgar's and Madame's attention. Edgar traps the cats in a sack, with the intention of mailing them to Timbuktu, so that they cannot come back. Luckily, they are saved by O'Malley and the alley cats and Edgar is mailed instead. Marie presumably continued to live with Madame, Duchess, and her brothers, with the addition of O'Malley and the Alley cats, who are the start of Madame's foundation for the alley cats of Paris. Marie the White Female Kitten House of Mouse (2000 film) The Aristocats II Trivia * The role of Marie is voiced by Liz English, Joanna Ruiz and Tara Strong. Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:French characters Category:Animals Category:Animal characters Category:Pets